Warped Warriors
by Mosslighty
Summary: A girl named Annie and a boy named Tom gets sent into the world of warriors. But wired anuff, this clan is called Shimerclan. Annie and Tom join up to find out how did this happen, and learn the ways of a true warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Warped Warrior

I froze as i heard yowling and screching of two cats. Fighting for sure. I run out the back door of my home to the backyard. I caught the sight of my cat Alley and the annoyingly sight and familar pelt of Chloe, one of my neighbors cats. I couldnt see Alley, which of corse woried me. It anger me to see that cat AGAIN trying to fight my cat. I ran to it and spat at her. (this really happened by the way and i DID yowl at it. :3) Chloe ran at me doing that. I looked around to see pinestraw strowed about the area. I quickly scoped up Alley in my arms and lead her to the backdoor. Opening the door i quickly checked her. No scraches. No harm. I sighed. That Chloe was really starting to remind me of the ambishius Tigerstar. I thought back to what that evil cat did. Almost killed bluestar. Killed goldenflower and mistyfoot and stonefur's "mother", and tryed to rule the forest many ways. to dog packs, to bloodclan allies. No, Chole was not that bad and wouldnt ever be for that matter.

Night time

I woke up suddenly. A sudden brust of air shot through my lungs, making me gasp. sighs of relife echoed around me, very muffled though. I felt...wet. Wet and tiny and small. I suddenly smelt a warm and rich, milk like smell. I couldnt help but follow it. In the back of my mind a nagging feeling crossed my mind. Where was i? what was happening? I opened my mouth and wailed softly, finding my voice...cat like. WHAT? DID I SOUND LIKE A CAT? then...it hit me. Literally. Something flew at me hitting my head a bit. I squeaked in surprise. My "mother" got up and scolded the kits who through the moss ball. I heard a kit then meow, "Starshine, can the kit be named Mosskit? i moss that got thrown at her was like a Omen if you like about it."  
>Silence.<br>Then Starshine meow, "I...I think i would like that. But dont hit her with stray moss balls ok Smokeykit?"  
>"Alright! Sorry... their pretty kits by the way!" was the repley. Paws thumpted away. A purr rose in my throat. I knew now what was happening. I had some how begain the day a normal girl trying to fit in, and end up a kit in... hey what Clan am i in? Guess ill find out soon anuff.<p>

*END OF CHAPTER ONE. YAYAYAYA. dont judge me if its to short for you, its my first story. -Mosslighty 


	2. Chapter 2

Warped Warrior

Tom's POV

''She's been asleep for hours.'' Annie's mom tells us.

''She been rambling 'Mosskit' for some time now really. I don't know what's gotten in with her lately...''

''Well I'm sorry Mrs. Clementine, I'm quite sure she will wake up soon. Just you wait.'' I say politely. My twin brother, Jake gives me an annoyed look almost saying, 'who says quite anymore?' I stand up to leave.

''Bye! Tell us if she ever wakes up please.''

''Or not...'' Jake says under his breath. He never really liked Annie for so reason. I wondered why. I elbow him in the ribs, making him shut his mouth. We leave, me thinking about her. She has been my friend for 8 years and I know almost every thing about her. I sigh. A smirk edged Jakes mouth.

''Why are you blushing...'' he asks. Hearing that made me blush harder.

'' I don't know what you're talking about!'' I say awkwardly.

''I'm going to go get so water before we go the baseball field, ok?''

''Oh, stop changing to subject.'' Jake replies

''No I just-'' I start to say by Jake cut me off, saying just to go get the stupid water so they can leave. So I quickly ran to the house to go get the drink. I walk to the fridge and got the mini water bottles, and put half a fruit punch packet in both the bottles.

I started to go outside, but I started to get sort of dizzy for some reason. I quickly sat down and brought my knees to my chest, something my coach said to do if you are starting to feel faint. It didn't help. I staggered to my feet and opened to door to my backyard. Big mistake. I ended up falling on to the grass. I laid there for a moment before go unconscious, thinking of what my brother would say if he saw me laying there, sprawled across the yard not moving. I made one more attempt to get up but just ended up falling again. I moaned softly, and then fell into a deep sleep.

One moon later; Shimerclan

"Honeyfrost, it's been a moon for Starclan's sake! I don't know how he's been able to live this long since he ate or drunken any this since he was born but-"

"I'm sorry Spottednose, but I'm doing the best I can here. He lived this long on the herbs I've been giving him. He's healthy as any kit, but skinnier. Were friends, and ill make sure your kit is safe." I groan a bit and the two she-cats looked down at me. Why do I feel so small…cats are bigger than me! I looked around, trying to find out who was talking earlier. But the only people there were cats. That narrows it down to that cats can talking now. GREAT. I'm going crazy now.

"Were I'm I?" I ask hesitantly.

"Your- your awake! I can't believe it!"

Just then, my stomach rumbled loudly. And did it hurt!

"Ohhhh…" I moaned. 'Honeyfrost' quickly ran out the leafy den. My 'mother' sat do next to me with a purr loud enough to rattle the den.

"Your mother, Spottednose, and the cat that just ran out was Honeyfrost, the clan's medicine cat. Who have been in a strange coma for quite some time my dear."

Quite. Were did I hear that? Then it all came flooding back to me. To when I went to Annie's home and found her asleep to when I faint on the grass. I started to panic, trying to get up and run. I was a cat. A kitten. In one of the clans Annie always talks about. I tried to run away but ended up falling.

"What wrong Seedkit?" my mother asked me.

"No! I'm not a kit! I'm a human being! I'm not suppose to be here!" I squeak out at her. Just then Honeyfrost came in carrying a DEAD rabbit in her jaws, scaring the heck out of me. I almost fainted…..again. But what was I to do?

Mosskit's POV

The camp was completely canopied by tall long grass that casted shadows on the clearing below. To a human, Mosskit thought, it would probably be taller that an adults head. The grass in the clearing was regularly clipped down by the warriors and the apprentices, so cats could walk around. The canopy over head was grass that had shifted inwards.

I sat in the medicine den (that was also made of grass) a few inches away for Honeyfrost and Spottednose in my nest. Bluekit sat beside me. He had one of his legs gone from birth, and Honeyfrost was bringing him day after day to do exercises to make his other legs stronger. I was gotten sick, and during me being there, I would also help Honeyfrost with her work. When I was human, I would always have a first aid kit with me, and dreamed of being a doctor. But my mind was wondering much farther then that.

Why would a kit know what a human being is if cats known them as twolegs, and a kit would had been asleep for the beginning of his life?

"Tom?"

*OMG I'm sorry this took so long, my baby sister cut off my computer right when I was done. UGGG. I'm not going to stop this story any time soon! So prepare!*


	3. Chapter 3

LOL I'm so sorry this took so long, I just found out that my cat is going to have kittens soon…

Bluekit's POV

I watched in silence for a minute at Mosskit's distant look. She was looking at that kit who had FINALLY waken up for that coma he had. Who has a coma when their first born anyway? No offence. Well hey, one of my legs was missing at birth, and I'm not complaining. But what is a_ human _that he was yapping about?

"Hey, Mosskit, do you know what a human is?" I asked. Her reply was… Tom. Ummmm what is a Tom?

"Are you trying to make sense or are you just playing with me?" I wondered out loud. Finally she snapped out of her staring state and turn to me.

"Oh, what were you saying? I umm just lost my focus there."

"OH JUST NEVER MIND." I said a bit over dramatically. I even turn my back to her, ears flat down to my head and said with a whimper, "You wouldn't care anyway." All the while I had a hidden smirk on my face. But my face end up in a pile of moss. Didn't expect that…

I got up to see Mosskit laughing at me. I huffed and just started to wash my face calmly. Finally Mosskit stopped laugh and turn to me with a grin.

"Didn't expect that did ya Bluekit? Come on lets go meet Seedkit."

I sighed. I didn't like meeting new cats. I would always have to tell my story on why I didn't have a leg, and have to suffer from the waves of pity literally DIPPING off the cat I was talking to.

"Hello Seedkit! I'm Mosskit and this is Bluekit! I'm glad you woke up." She said full heartedly. Seedkit turn and stiffened when seeing Mosskit. She stared at her and she stared at him. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when Seedkit spoke up.

"Come with me." He said. Then he turned around and walked out of the medicine den. He stumbled a bit when walking, but that was probably was cause he had never walked in his life so far. I started to follow but Mosskit stopped me.

"No. Just say here. Ill be back in a minute." She turned and left with Seedkit. Suddenly, I felt lonely. The medicine cat and Seedkit's mother had left when we were welcoming him. I was alone. I walked over to my nest and settled down into it, and drift of to sleep.

Seedkit's POV 

I walked over to a clump of grass not to far away and sat down, Mosskit sat down in front of me.

"Who are you!" I demanded. I instantly regretted it, because Mosskits ears went down.

"I'm… Annie. How did you know?" she started to bristle, making me cower a bit.

"Its me! Tom! You have to tell me what's going on! You have been a sleep for all afternoon from the last time I saw you in a the REAL WORLD and-"

"TOM!" Mosskit yelled in happiness. She toppled him over, causing him to yelp in surprise. And then, all of the sudden she licked the top of his head causing them both to blush madly. (in the real world their both 13 by the way, and when they changed into cats they still have their personalities, but their just in cat bodies. Make sense?)

"I-Im so sorry I shouldn't of done that I was just happy to see you-"

Seedkit stopped her by a flick of his tail, and smiled.

"Its ok… Mosskit."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Mosskit asked if I wanted a tour around the camp. I agree in a instant.

"Here, is the leader's den. Our leader is Neonstar, our deputy is Flamelight and his mate is Shimerlight." She told me. I wasn't playing much attention, I was trying to at least, but I was still wondering how we got to this place.

"Oh almost for got, we are in Shimerclan!" Mosskit said. I stopped and turn back to her.

"Is Shimerclan in any of the books?" he asked Mosskit; the previous event forgotten.

"Well, no. I was wondering about that. How did this clan get here? And I wonder if they know about the other clans…"

"You SERIOUSLY need to teach me about the stuff. What are the other clans?" Seedkit answered

"Well, there's Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan. They all live in different territories by the lake. So if we want to learn about this clan we have to ask around." Seedkit and Mosskit both turned to the crowed of cats circling the canopied clearing.

"This is going to be an adventure…" both said in union

OMG I'm so sorry this took so long, my cat is going to have kittens soon and so I've been occupied. Also, I'm making a website for this series, so ill make sure to tell what its called when I'm done!


End file.
